Dying in HIS World
by The Overly-attached Fangirl
Summary: A dramatic short story about facing consequences. Clotho Buer, one of the Biological CPUs, thinks that he is dying in his world and for him, it is all Muruta Azrael's fault! But is he wrong? It is his choice to live like that after all. NO PAIRINGS :3


**Author's Notes: **WOAH! It has been a long time since I wrote a fanfic here. It's all because of the cursed writer's block! Anyway, This is another Gundam Seed fanfic for the Biological CPU trio, more popularly known as "The Druggies". The main characters are my favorite characters from the anime, particularly Clotho Buer and Muruta Azrael (even though he is not a druggie)... It has no pairings. Yeah, you read it right. It is my first attempt to write something that has no signs of romance... and I hope it is okay. Actually, I typed this because I want to show that we should not blame others for the choices we ourselves made. Most of us, even I myself, do that. But think again. It is OUR choice. We made it, not them... so blaming others is useless...

This fanfic has a copy on DeviantArt... if some ever encountered this there, and it is by me, duh (Alyanna-chan05).

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED and its characters. They belong to their rightful owners. No Copyright Violation intended.**

* * *

**Dying in HIS World**  
by: Aya-angel-of-happiness

Dying is one of the most feared things in this world. Death is the final chapter in everyone's lives. It is when everything in a living thing ends; Nobody can escape death. But if you are given choices, what would you choose, to die painfully as a criminal or to be a weapon of the military?

In every choice you make, there is always a consequence. It may be good or bad, but you can never blame anyone for the outcome but yourself since YOU are the one who made that choice anyway.

Clotho Buer, one of the three "Biological CPUs" and the short red-haired one, thought that being a weapon and someone's marionette is better than facing death. He thought that this man who gave them those choices, Muruta Azrael, would save them and end their sufferings but now, he realized that he was wrong. Even though he is physically alive, he feels that his spirit is dying slowly in his world He has nothing left but himself, the burden and the pain. But who was to blame? Is it really Muruta Azrael, or rather, himself? Besides, he is actually the one who made that choice...

The Three Biological CPUs are given three mobile suits for each one of them. Orga Sabnak, the tallest one with dark yellow-green hair pilots the Calamity Gundam, which has good firepower. Shani Andras, the mysterious one with light green hair that covers half of his face, pilots the Forbidden Gundam which has good defense and attack. Finally, Clotho pilots the Raider Gundam, which has good speed and can transform into a bird-like mobile armor form. In order to pilot these in a manner that might even surpass a Coordinator's skills, the trio was given a drug (Gamma Glipheptin). The drugs make them stronger and feel less fear and guilt, but after some time after the intake of the drug, withdrawal symptoms appear. They experience tremors and an undescribable pain that makes them long for the drug, thinking that it may alleviate the pain they are experiencing.

Another battle in outer space has stopped because something was handed over to the Earth Alliance. A life pod was retrieved by the Calamity, which had the "Key" that will "end the war". That "Key" is something that really excites Director Muruta Azrael of Blue Cosmos.

The trio finally got back to the ship safely, but as usual, they felt very tired and wasted from the battle. Clotho panted and panted for air. They were suffering these withdrawal symptoms again.

_'Here we go again... why won't this pain go away?'_ He thought. He always knew that Muruta was the man who made their lives a living hell now... Oh, how he hated this man because of his selfishness and cold-heartedness. He also feared Muruta because of his threats to the three of them. He also wondered what would happen to them after the war ends, but the question is... will they survive? The Earth Alliance (the military) might just dispose them after the war since they are just considered as weapons for war... Even if they win, they would still be treated like objects... Besides... They have no _life_ after all.

Speaking of the devil, Muruta was on his way to his room with the "Key" on his hand which is actually a diskette handed to him by Rau Le Creuset, the masked man who sent pathetic little Flay there. He wonders what that "masked man" gave him... He feels so excited!

When he finally got in his private room, he sat on his seat and opened his laptop. He inserted the diskette immediately, feeling a little impatient.  
After waiting for some time to load the program, he saw some data about the Freedom and the Justice Gundam. His eyes widened in pleasure and his lips formed a malicious smile. Then he saw the words "NEUTRON JAMMER CANCELLER" on the laptop's screen with some paragraphs about that subject.

He closed his eyes in excitement, flexed his arms and then extended it up high. His mouth opened wide and shouted with joy these words, "I DID IT!!!"

As always, it is break time again for the trio after the battle. They finally recovered from the horror of the withdrawal symptoms and now, they are having a nice time on their OWN worlds...

Shani was sleeping with his music player's earphones plugging his ears and eyemask covering his eyes. Orga is seating beside Shani in the couch while reading a book with a blue cover. Clotho is seating on another couch parallel on the other, playing his favorite shooting game in his Great WonderSwan XXX (unknown number).

This is the only time they feel quite peaceful... They don't even mutter a single world on one another.

After a few minutes of silence, they heard someone knocking the door.

Orga sighed. "Come in."

Clotho rolled his eyes and faced away from the door. As expected, it is the handsome, tall, blonde, blue-eyed man wearing that flamboyant light blue suit, Muruta Azrael. His smile irritates Clotho's eyes. It's just so malevolent... so cruel... No matter how attractive and he may look, his heart is full of bitterness and strife. He closed the door and locked it immediately.

"Hey, boys... I have some things to talk about" He said.

Orga snapped his fingers to wake Shani up. Shani covered his mouth and yawned loudly. Clotho paused his game and looked at their master, who is now standing in front of them.

"What is it about, sir?" Clotho asked with an emotionless face.

Muruta smirked, placing his right hand on his waist. "Well, I have the N-Jammer Canceller now, which is actually our key for victory..." He said.

Clotho sighed and formed a frown on his face. "So what?! What good thing will happen to US after winning?"

Muruta glared at him in anger. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be happy that we would win in an easier way now?!" He went closer to the redhead.

Clotho shivered in fear and closed his eyes. "How can I be happy if I know you'll just dispose us like useless weapons after the war, when we might be considered as useless already?!" He shouted.

Muruta's eyes widened as he gets more irritated to the redhead. "How can you make such a crazy conclusion? We are still not certain that we would all survive and/or win!"

Orga groaned. "Hey, hey, hey... Sir Azrael and Clotho... please stop it." He said, trying to calm the atmosphere down. Shani sighed in relief.

Clotho looked straight to their master's astonishing blue eyes. "Hmph. You guys just don't understand. We're dying in our world now, and it's because of this _OLD_ man!"

Muruta's eyebrows twitched after hearing the phrase _"old man"_. He growled and grabbed Clotho's collar, moving him closer. "You disrespectful, immature BRAT! You should thank ME for sparing your lives on that time of your judgment!"

His words stabbed deep into Clotho's chest painfully. Clotho froze and trembled in terror. Tears started accumulating his deep blue eyes. "Yes, Thank you for making ME alive, but now, I feel that I'm dying in your world..." He whispered.

_'Clotho is as selfish as ever, but...'_ Orga thought. He and Shani faced one another. Shani bowed his head. "You have a point there." He said. Orga sighed and wrapped his arm around Shani's shoulder.

Muruta groaned and carefully released his grasp on Clotho's collar. "Well, I can't do anything about that. I'm very sorry, but it is YOUR choice to be here... I have given you choices, right?" He said in a gentle manner which sounded really different.

The trio was speechless. Clotho finally stopped shedding tears.

"Anyway, we would be having a break for two weeks. We had made preparations for the final battle that is why we are now moving to the base. This would be a perfect time for you boys to rest and prepare yourselves... Understand that, Clotho?" Muruta said, showing a placid smile to the quarrelsome redhead.

Clotho showed an empty look and just nodded his head.

"Okay, I shall be leaving then, boys... have a good rest..." Muruta finally said before leaving the room.

After the director of Blue Cosmos had left, the room was silence once again. Orga and Shani resumed in their hobbies while Clotho is now lying on his bed, staring blankly at the white ceiling.

He cannot forget what Muruta had said. He closed his eyes. The master was right... it was really their choice to be weapons rather than ending their lives. That is why they should accept all the consequences of that choice. There are always good and bad outcomes. He must not blame Muruta or anyone else because he is actually the one who made that choice.

_'Life always have choices... and there are always consequences. I should just accept those no matter how painful they may be...'_ He thought.

Clotho sobbed and tears flowed down from his eyes once more. He is dying in his world, and he can't do anything anymore but face it...

**THE END?**

* * *

**Author's Note**: So that is it... What do you think? I really tried my best not to make them OOC, and any comments/suggestions are welcome. Don't be scared... I don't bite :D

-Aya


End file.
